A Dream to End the Nightmare
|details = It would be huge if that island you believe to be the "Land of the Vine", really turned out to be the fabled Vinland! It would be an explorer's dream! But only if you have some solid proof. Something more than just folklore. Something that no one, not even a scholar, could scoff at. |fameAdv = 54,800 |step1 = /Pride of the Voyager/Stockholm/Seafarer/ I am amazed you got this far using only the into in the saga and your own guesses. It's enough for me. I don't care what anyone else says, to me that's Vinland. But I guess that's not enough for you voyager types. Sometimes, I feel sorry for people like you. |step2 = /Finding Further Proof/Stockholm/Seafarer/ You want some undeniable proof, you're gonna have to find something that shows Vikings really did live there. Probably fastest for you to go and talk to the one who told you the saga. Well, first why don't you make your way over to the tavern in Bergen? That there tavern has had truck with Vikings from way back. Might learn something there. |step3 = /If it had a Shipyard/Bergen/Barkeeper/ I see. Then you need to look and see if there was a shipyard there. Both Leif the Lucky and Thorfinn Karlsefni were voyagers. If they lived there for any length of time, they would have needed to fix their boats when they were damaged from their voyages. That would prove that someone lived there. And... Well, how about a drink? |step4 = /Imperfect Evidence/Bergen/Barkeeper (order drink)/ With just a shipyard, you may be able to prove that the Vikings lived there, but you cannot prove that it was the fabled Vinland. Without proof that Leif or Thorfinn lived there, I'm afraid no true scholar would be convinced. Why, you wouldn't even convince yourself would you? But I did once heard a rumor. |step5 = /Thorfinn's Puzzle/Bergen/Barkeeper/ One of Thorfinn's children was born at Vinland. His name was Snorri. After 3 or 4 years, Thorfinn returned to World's End, but home for Snorri was Vinland. So Thorfinn thought that Snorri might some day return to Vinland, and made preparation so that Snorri could live there again. |step6 = /The Homeland of Olga's Clan/Bergen/Barkeeper/ No one knows what he did. It was known to those who had gone to Vinland itself. But they never returned and Vinland was forgotten. Still, perhaps Olga's family might know something. For them, it was the home of their ancestors. |step7 = /Two Livestock will guide you to Strength/Scandinavia West Coast/Olga/ "Two Livestock will guide you to Strength". That is what my father told me was the hint to finding Vinland. My brother believed and went to see. We have not heard from him since. If you truly did find Vinland, then find the merchant who deals in Two Livestock and then... then send my brother home. |step8 = /Knowledge of Religion and the Northern Language/Cagliari/Market Keeper/ Ah. You must mean that youngster that was asking for 2 goats. Wanting just 2 goats was kind of strange so I started talking with him. But he started talking about old myths and the old northern tongues. I didn't understand at all. Someone with interest in religion and the northern language might have found it more interesting. Buy 2 goats from the Market Keeper |step9 = 3/Guided by Goats/Newfoundland North Coast/Diagonal Boulder/ Looking closely, you see what looks like an old rune on the rock. After wiping off the dust, you smell a strange fragrance. And at the same moment, the goats ran suddenly around the rock! You discover a small path where the goats went. The rune was the rune "strength" from which in the old Nordic language, Snorri was derived. This step also requires: Nordic language/Theology/11/Goats/2/ |stepfinal = To a Vikings Home/Cape of Vinland/near Camp Site/ After solving Thorfinn's puzzle, the goats guided you to a narrow path. Is this the entrance to the land where the Vikings made their home here, to Vinland? Hopefully, we will also see Olga's brother here. |discoXP = 1270 |cardXP = 635 |reportXP = 480 |reportfame = 195 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = You can reach the Cape of Vinland region, via the Newfoundland North Coast. |preQ1 = |subQ1 = |chainQ1 = Quest Chains/Vinland |landarea = Cape of Vinland |seaarea = Newfoundland Waters }}